


Broken Shower

by deannatroiswife



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Short One Shot, Showers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannatroiswife/pseuds/deannatroiswife
Summary: Pearl's shower is broken, so she calls a plumber to fix it. What she didn't expect, was for the plumber to be one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 20





	Broken Shower

Pearl sat in the centre of her couch. She could hear the water running from her broken shower in the next room as she twiddled her thumbs. Another glance at her watch confirmed that the plumber she had called for was now 23 minutes late. Despite her anxious waiting, she still jumped out of her skin when the buzzer eventually sounded. She leaped up to answer it.  
“H-hello. Is that the plumber?”. She hated when her voice sounded shaky.  
“Indeed it is.”, Came the bouncy reply.  
“I wasn’t sure if you were coming at all”, Pearl said slightly quieter, “You can head up now.”  
She could have sworn she heard a laugh just as she took her finger off the button, but decided to ignore it.  
Pearl used the minute she had to scan once again over her flat to ensure it was fit for a visitor. She sighed. Everything was in its place, but that wasn’t saying much. The tiny apartment was absolutely pristine, but very sparsely decorated. Heavy steps began to reverberate from the hallway. Pearl straightened out her shirt and unlocked the door.  
“Sorry for the delay.”  
Pearl swung the door open and was met with possibly the most muscular woman she had ever seen. She was tall with thick dread locks that were restrained in a ponytail. The faded flannel shirt she wore was rolled up only halfway up her forearms. Pearl wondered if that was simply as far up as they would go.  
“Oh! That’s err – quite alright.”, She said quickly, finally ripping her eyes away from the strong arms in front of her. The woman gestured inside the door, indicating for Pearl to let her pass, which she did so.

Once she was inside, she stood in the hallway. Pearl simply stood behind her.  
“Do you wanna… show me the shower?” The woman asked in the tone she felt would best prevent any embarrassment.  
Pearl slapped her forehead.  
“Oh my Gosh, yes, sorry.”, She replied hurriedly, internally cursing herself.  
She walked quickly to the bathroom, the noise of running water getting louder as they turned the corner.  
“Erm, right through there.” She gestured into the bathroom.  
The plumber gave her a thank you nod before heading in. Pearl lingered in the door frame for a few seconds before peering in. 

The woman set down the toolbox she was holding, which made a loud clunk when it hit the tiles. Pearl’s eyes widened.  
‘That must have been very heavy.’ She thought to herself.  
She took a deep breath and followed the plumber in. She cleared her throat.  
“As you can see, it’s er – broken.”  
“Mmm” The woman hummed in response. “When did this happen?”  
“Last night.” She replied, sitting down on the lid of the toilet.  
The plumber glanced over before removing her flannel shirt to continue the inspection, leaving a tight tank top underneath. Pearl gulped.  
“You don’t have to stay here if you have something important to get on with.”  
“Oh, I don’t.” Pearl laughed dryly.  
After a further minute or two of inspection, the plumber nodded her head.  
“This shouldn’t take too long, it’s not a big job.”  
“Oh, that’s a relief.” Pearl sighed.  
The woman began rooting through her toolbox.

“So, what’s your name?” She asked without looking up.  
“Oh er- Pearl.”  
“That’s pretty.” She replied, pulling out the tool she was after. “Aren’t you going to ask me mine?”  
Pearl panicked.  
“Oh God, sorry-“ She flapped.  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Bismuth chuckled. “You’re jumpy aren’t you.” She commented as she stepped back into the shower.  
Pearl rubbed her eyes.  
“Yeah, I am.” She laughed breathily. “So, what is your name?”  
The woman paused for a second.  
“Oh, It’s Bismuth.”  
“That’s a lovely name.” Pearl replied genuinely.  
“Eh, I guess you could say that.”

Pearl tapped her foot on the floor as they found themselves in a moment of silence.  
“So er, what do you do for a living?” Bismuth asked as she dismantled the shower head.  
“I’m a dance instructor.” Pearl replied, leaning her head on the wall behind.  
“Oh really? I wouldn’t have expected that.” Bismuth replied in slight surprise.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Well I just would have imagined someone more…” Bismuth trailed off.  
“Confident?” Pearl sighed.  
“No – that’s not what I-“ She was cut off by a piece of pipe shooting off the wall, releasing a high pressure burst of water that continued to flow despite Bismuth’s attempts to cover it.  
“Oh god!” Pearl shouted.  
“It’s fine! If you could just grab that pipe there-“  
Pearl jumped up and grabbed the metal piece, skidding into the shower with Bismuth.  
“Here, help me re-attach it!” Bismuth shouted over the deafening hiss of the running water.  
They both held onto the pipe. Bismuth guided it back into place, and they both pushed it back in. After a few seconds of effort, the water stopped flowing. 

“Phew!” Bismuth panted. They both collapsed backwards onto the shower door. “Thank you for that.”  
“No problem.” Pearl huffed. Bismuth looked over at her.  
“Oh God, you’re soaked. I’m sorry.” Bismuth said in a concerned tone.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Pearl chuckled. “I needed some excitement.”  
Bismuth grinned.  
“Well, now that you’re my assistant, would you mind passing me that tool? The red one on the top.” She said, gesturing to the toolbox.  
Pearl complied, reaching over to grab it. Bismuth’s grin didn’t fade as she watched her.  
“Why thank you.” Bismuth chuckled as Pearl passed it over. She began working once again. 

“Further to our previous conversation,” Bismuth continued as she tightened the newly replaced pipe, “I am quite clearly a plumber – but apparently not a very good one.”  
“I’m sure that’s not true.” Pearl replied as she watched her strong arms tightening the seal.  
“Eh, I’m not fussed anyway. I don’t want to do this for the rest of my life.  
“Why’s that?” Pearl asked. Bismuth gestured for her to pass her another tool, which she did.  
“Thank you.” Bismuth sighed. “It’s good money, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve always felt that I could do something more… Important.”  
“Are you suggesting my shower isn’t important?” Pearl exclaimed in feigned offence.  
“No, I-“ Bismuth looked at Pearl, realising she was joking, and chuckled. “I just want to spend my life doing something a bit more fulfilling.”  
“Well you can get fulfilment from different areas of your life.” Pearl offered.  
“True, but I bet teaching people new skills is fulfilling, isn’t it?”  
“Perhaps.” Pearl agreed. “But you’re right, I am not the right kind of person for that job.”

Bismuth’s face dropped, and she turned to look Pearl in the eyes.  
“That’s not what I meant.” She said in a guilty tone.  
“No it’s okay.” Pearl sighed. “You’re honestly right. I get so nervous before some classes that I have to throw up in the bathroom first.”  
Bismuth raised her eyebrows.  
“But I bet when you get into it you’re amazing.” She said quietly.  
Pearl giggled.  
“Maybe.”  
They maintained a few more seconds of eye contact before Pearl looked down.

“I’m nearly done here.” Bismuth said, returning to her original volume as she turned back over to her work.  
“That’s a shame.” Pearl chuckled.  
Bismuth reached down for the last piece that had been blasted away by the pervious incident, brushing past Pearl on her way down. Pearl’s breath hitched. Bismuth moved back up slowly, a grin spreading on her face.  
“Here we are.” She said as she attached the last piece. She flicked the shower on and off to ensure that it worked, further covering the shower floor in water. As Pearl stepped to move out of the way, her foot slipped underneath her.

She squealed as she fell backwards, squeezing her eyes shut in preparation for the impact of her head on the tiled floor. Instead, two hands grabbed her around her waist, securing her before she fell any further.  
“Woahhh, easy there.” Bismuth chuckled. “You okay?”  
“Y-yes, thank you.” Pearl squeaked.  
Bismuth lifted her back up slowly, her hands still around her waist, until they were face to face.  
“That could have been bad.” Bismuth said quietly.  
Pearl nodded.  
“It’s a shame that you finished so soon, maybe you’re not such a bad plumber after all.”  
“It is a shame.” Bismuth agreed, her eyes darting over Pearl’s face. She had thought she was beautiful from the second she opened the door, but it was even more obvious up close. Pearl had the most perfect smooth skin she had ever seen.

Pearl placed her hands on Bismuth’s arms.  
“How did you get so… muscly?” She asked quietly.  
“Gym, boxing, you know.” Bismuth replied in a distracted tone. “How did you get so… Beautiful?”  
Pearl giggled and looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks.  
“I’m not sure.” She replied bashfully. “I can’t believe we only just met.”  
“Well it happens, doesn’t it.” Bismuth replied. “You meet people.”  
“I guess it does.” Pearl giggled.  
Bismuth pushed a piece of Pearl’s wet her behind her ear. It was short enough to frame her face perfectly. As slowly as she could bring herself to, Bismuth began to lean in. Pearl followed, meeting her halfway.

Their lips connected slowly, just brushing each other first, before applying more pressure. Pearl felt safe in the arms of this strong stranger who was kissing her so gently. Bismuth was just counting her lucky stars that this was happening. 

Pearl wrapped her arms around Bismuth’s neck, pulling herself in closer. A few of Bismuths dreadlocks wound themselves between her fingers. The wet material of Pearl’s t-shirt clung to her skin; Bismuth’s hands moved slowly underneath, peeling it away. Pearl scratched Bismuth’s upper back, pulling at the straps of her top. Calloused fingers rubbed slowly against Pearl’s smooth skin. She pulled away for a second.  
“Just take it off if you want.” She breathed.  
Bismuth cracked a smile. Pearl held up her arms to allow Bismuth to pull off the saturated shirt. Underneath was a lacy pink bralette.  
“Fancy.” Bismuth said in admiration.  
“It’s by chance.” Pearl said quickly, pulling Bismuth back in for the kiss. 

Bismuth wrapped her arms tighter around Pearl, pulling her closer still. Her warm, dark skin contrasted beautifully with Pearl’s icy tones. As they continued, Pearl snaked her dainty hands down Bismuth’s body. When they reached her belt, she wriggled her fingers under her tank top, which sent shivers down Bismuth’s spine.  
“Your hands are so cold.” She chuckled.  
“Sorry.” Pearl breathed, withdrawing them.  
“I wasn’t complaining.” Bismuth said flatly, guiding Pearl’s hands back to where they were.  
“I can’t believe that this is happening.” Pearl muttered before their lips connected once again.  
Her pale fingers found their way further up Bismuth’s torso. She held back a gasp as she felt her toned abs. Bismuth detected this and smiled into the kiss. 

The perfection of Pearl’s skin was crying out to her, and she shifted her attention to her exposed neck. Pearl’s breath hitched as a series of nibbles left a trail down from her jaw to her collar bone.  
“I have a class tomorrow!” She whined.  
Bismuth withdrew, but Pearl gave her a look of betrayal. She shrugged and got back to work, this time moving a tentative hand towards Pearl’s chest. Once it reached the bottom of the bralette, it began tracing circles.  
“It’s okay.” Pearl said in quiet response to the non-verbal question.  
Bismuth pulled away and grabbed her by the waist once again, pushing her up against the wall of the shower. 

Both of their hands went to work. Bismuth began massaging Pearl’s chest while Pearl scratched down her back. The sensation made Bismuth let out an involuntary moan. As she began to slide her fingers below the lace, a loud beep began to emanate from somewhere nearby. Bismuth stopped in her tracks and let out a heavy sigh.  
“That’s the alarm for my next appointment.” She said slowly.  
Pearl’s face dropped.  
“I suppose you couldn’t… skip it?” She asked hopefully.  
Bismuth looked at the beautiful, soaking wet girl in front of her and looked as if she was seriously considering it, but after a few seconds she shook her head.  
“I need the business, I’m sorry.” She said sombrely.  
“That’s okay.” Pearl replied quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. They shared a moment of tender eye contact. “How will you explain being soaking wet.”  
“Eh, it’s all in a day’s work for a plumber.”  
“Even this?” Pearl chuckled.  
Bismuth laughed.  
“You bet.”

Pearl lead Bismuth back to the front door.  
“Well that shower is very old,” Pearl began, “It might need fixing again soon.”  
Bismuth tapped Pearl’s notice board, on which her business card had been neatly pinned.  
“You know who to call, beautiful.” She said with a wink.  
And with that she left. Pearl watched her walk for a few seconds before closing the door after her. She traced her finger over the business card before sitting back down on the couch. Smiling, she let out a deep breath.  
‘I need to see her again.’


End file.
